


Tiny Little Pieces

by applejuice_motherfucker



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applejuice_motherfucker/pseuds/applejuice_motherfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you haven't cried since you were six god-damn years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Little Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Pale DaveKat for comfort :/

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you haven't cried since you were six god-damn years old, and you ain't about to start again now.

 “I'm fine, I'm fucking fine...” he breathes into your shoulder. He's not fucking fine, he's clinging to your shirt like a lifeline and his whole body is quivering. You press a hand to his spine and it practically vibrates against you.

 “I know dude, I know, it's cool,” you murmur, low and quiet, into his ear. You tighten your grip just slightly before relaxing, allowing him to let out that huge breath he's been holding in. He doesn't let go of you, so you just stand there, loosely hanging on to each other as he breathes himself down.

 Minor emotional breakdown. Everyone's gone through it more than once. You included, though you only did it because everyone else was doing it (yes, you know that nobody believes that, but you have to make them laugh somehow).

 It's horrible seeing him like this. Out of everyone who's ever set foot on this stupid asshole meteor, he's always seemed like the one who had his shit together. Well...maybe not in the beginning. But as time went on, and everybody else went stir crazy and started running around and fucking each other and breaking up or whatever, Karkat Vantas stayed strong. He stood by, he watched out, he listened.

 He's had bad turns like this before, you all have. Just...with Karkat it's different. Maybe it's because you're both so close now. It hurts you just as it hurts him.

 His face is still stained with tears, but he seems to be breathing steadier. You wipe one cheek with the pad of your thumb and kiss it, whispering a promise to him that makes him nod once more and hug you again, tight.

 All you can do now it wait it out, because you know that somewhere down the line it's going to be you falling to pieces, and you know, sure as shit, he's going to be the one to put you back together again.


End file.
